Forever Bound
by KhAeL
Summary: Privacy was a luxury to the rich and famous. Miraculously, the family managed to keep Sebastian's engagement under wraps, for now. Some Sebastian X OC drabbles. Will be labeled "complete" since I'm not sure when I can update again. Some chaps may be rated M. Modern Day AU.
1. By Her Lonesome

**Due to the large amount of support this story has been getting, I decided to rewrite and revamp it. The story will be having the pace and feel I originally wanted it to have so hopefully I'll get a good reaction from you all. Thank you for your readership!**

* * *

><p>Montreal was as lively as usual. Bright lights, exotic smells and colorful people roamed the streets with joyous laughs and jests. As the evening went by, workers hurried home from their officers to their wives and children, entertainers walked about for their nightly shifts, a few students here and there enjoying the cool night air and even some couples by the small alleyways hiding their passion yet never escaping the clear moon's light.<p>

A young woman observed it all through a large mildly tinted glass window, choosing not to partake in the city's nightly hubbub, but rather choosing to enjoy her warm platter of Italian spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of fine wine in the company of a good friend. "I knew you had it in you, William, but I didn't think you would actually take my word for it." The woman sipped her wine, gracing her friend a small smile " I would think a stuck-up banker like you would be more... reserved... especially when it comes to a career change."

The man sitting across from her sat upright, a tad more rigidly than a normal person should. "As I said, it is only temporary. The initial pay was rather handsome and made good pocket money." William T. Spears wasn't a man of worldly desires. Very few things startled him, and even less impressed him. He wasn't known to be a "best foot forward" type of man but more of a "enough of a foot to take a step" kind of individual, which lead to his colleagues' and family's bewilderment when he decided to accept the production company's offer.

"You never cease to surprise me, William." The woman across him chuckled softly as both continued to engage in idle chatter and enjoy their meals. Michelle Rothschild had a rather regal air surrounding her as she conversed with her rather strict partner with surprising ease and familiarity. The gems glinting against the light on a lovely band of silver on her ring finger caught her partner's attention. "Isn't it dangerous to flaunting that about in a crowded neighborhood like this?", William raised a brow. "Honestly, that sorry excuse of a man couldn't have given you a more subtle band for daily wear."

Michelle laughed at her friend's unusual show of concern. "I hardly think speaking with such a blank face and insulting my finace will make me recognize your heartfelt sincerity, friend." She chuckled at the lack of change in her friend's expression. Rubbing the gems' rough surface against her fingers, she smiled teasingly at him, "But I'm with big strong William to take me home, I have nothing to worry about." Michelle exaggeratedly batted her eyes and made kissy faces towards her friend.

William deadpanned, "Please don't do that."

The night went on uneventfully with Michelle poking fun at her old friend, a usual occurrence between the two. "Seriously though, Michelle. You should really ask that vermin to get you something less showy." William mentioned as he stopped the car for a red light. Michelle glanced out the window from the passenger's seat to admire the night lights Montreal had to offer, "No matter how many times I say it, you'll never stop calling Sebastian names, won't you, dear?" She chuckled at his childish humph. "He did buy me a subtler ring, in his defense." William then raised a questioning brow at her, the car moving forward at the green light. "I just didn't have the heart not to wear this one for today, that's all."

It had been a month since Sebastian and his cousin left for the Netherlands for another round of sessions for the series they starred in. It had also been a month since the big proposal so can you blame a girl for indulging, for even just a little bit.

"Thank you for keeping me company, William. I had fun, as always." Michelle smiled, pecking her friend softly on the cheek, "You take care on your way back now. And have a safe trip tomorrow."

"The same goes to you, Michelle. Have a good eveing." He replied.

William was scheduled to leave the next day as he had a role to play in some scenes they were shooting that month. Entering the empty flat, she sighed. _'I should've gotten used to this _already _.'_ Michelle thought, taking off her heels. _'It's terribly lonely now.'_ She looked at the dancing city lights through the window distractedly. '_Well no time to pine.' _Undressing and climbing into the shower, _'Vacation ends tomorrow, Michelle. The staff won't be happy to see a grumpy director after her week off.'_, she thought. The heat of the shower warming her chilled skin. _'You'll see him soon.', _She hopes.


	2. Good Night, Sleep Tight

Barks and yells could be heard from the outside as crewmen, team leads and the director ushered everything in to be ready and on schedule. The set was on a large field, initially barren, as propsmen hurriedly carried fake boulders and pillars to stage the last scene they would be shooting that month.

As the crewmen hustled outside, a pair lounged inside a trailer not far from the set, with one more annoyed than the other. "Stop pining, you look ridiculous!" Ciel humphed. Both donning their master and butler costume, with some added rips and tears and some extra make up for the boy, they were awaiting their call from the assistant director to start shooting.

The source of Ciel's frustration would be his cousin's unnerving silence and constant sighing. He was quite aware that the man had just recently been engaged to his lover of five years but had to leave after a moment's notice to finish this month's session. And Ciel empathised. He truly did. Up until the pining lasted for more than a week, that is. Now he was just severely annoyed.

"Honestly, I haven't seen you this depressed over something since Periwinkle!" Ciel was in the verge of tearing his hair out. Sebastian was never a man out of poise, and looking at him now, one would not be too quick to assume the young man was, in fact, pining. Which was increasingly odd and disturbing to the young boy that had known him all his life. Upon the mention of his deceased childhood pet, the man once again sulked causing his partner to give a long exhasperated, frustrated sigh.

"Ugh! I've had enough of this!" Ciel grabbed his phone and dialled, pressing it against his ear. "What in the world are you doing?" Sebastian said slowly. "Giving your fiancee a call, obviously." Ceil humphed. Due to their hectic schedule this month, Sebastian was never able to give his new fiancee a call for the past few weeks. Maybe a text of two, he recalls, but never really a proper conversation with her since the few days after their engagement.

"Do you know what time it is, young master?" Sebastian quirked his brow, making a motion to snatch the phone. Ciel dodged. "Yes I can read the clock, I'm not blind." Ciel rsponded to his cousin's look with another raised brow kf his own, "And I am your cousin, not your land lord, keep the tite on the set."

The only constant free time either of the pair had were times like these, the stand-by right before the start of a scene or the few moments right after a shoot, by then it would be the dead of night or too early in the morning to call anyone sane.

"It is rude to disturb a woman's sleep, Ciel." Once again trying to swipe the electronic, Sebastian lunged to the side as Ciel quickly ducked to the corner,device still in hand. "It is also rude to drag another person down your own deep hole of misery for a month!" Ciel barked, running to the other end of the trailer to avoid his cousin. _'Damn woman, pick up!' _He thought, already out of breath. Ciel wasn't the healthiest of children, unfortunately.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it would be wise to put down that phone." Sebastian cornered the boy, quite enjoying the brief look of panic on his young cousin's face. "If you take one more step, Sebastian, I swear I'll-" Ciel stopped mid-sentence as a hand slammed against he wall closest to his head. "Ho?" The older man, obviously immensely enjoyimg himself, leaned dangerously close to the boy, "Whatever will you do to me, _sir_?"

Flushing a scarlet red, Ciel was just about to scream for help when suddenly a rather soft, drowsy voice echoed from the cellphone. "Hello?" It said. Ciel hurriedly shoved the device against his captor's face and quickly ran towards the couch he previously occupied, rebuilding his bubble of "personal space".

"Hello? Young sir?" The voice from the phone called, "Are you alright?" Sebastian let a small smile escape his lips upon hearing his fiancee's voice. "He's quite alright, love. We just had a little bit of a scuffle, is all.", he said, almost laughing as Ciel mothed an "I will kill you." to him with a traumatized expression.

"Sebastian?" Michelle said, slightly startled, not expecting his call. "The one and only." He replied, sitting on the other end of the couch his cousin was occupying. He heard her laugh a bit, "Its good to hear from you." Sebastian hummed contentedly, "I missed you, love."

Michelle chuckled, unable to hold back a smile "I missed you, too.", she replied as the static from the other end started to seem more comforting to her, "I thought you'd already be asleep by now."

"On the contrary, we're just about to shoot the last scene for the month." Sebastian ruffled, upon seeing Richard, the assistant director, make his way towrds their trailer, "And here comes the assistant director now."

"Oh," Sebastian softened at her defeated tone, "But that means I'll see you soon, doens't it.", she said, hearing another voice, a bit muffled, from Sebastian's end. "Yes it does, love." Sebastian replied after a while, not quite willing to end the call. "I have to get going."

"Of course." Michelle smiled, imagining her fiance sitting across his cousin, with the latter raising his brow, motioning to hand over his celluar phone. "Keep safe and give the young sir my regards for me, please."

"Certainly," Sebastian smirked, blowing a mocking kiss to his cousin, with the young boy swatting it away. "Good night, Michelle. Sweet dreams"

"Good night, Sebastian. Don't I always."


	3. That Sexy Bitch

**For my more innocent readers, beware this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Actors were always dressed up or down depending on the role that they played, that much is a given. For a seasoned actor, being pushed, pulled, poked and prodded were a normal daily occurence, especially in their line of work. So one would think that Sebastian Michaelis, being one of the notable icons of their time, would make putting on a pair of contact lenses look a lot less painful than it should be.<p>

"Darling, this is not at all enjoyable." Sebastian grunted, standing in front of a large bathroom mirror trying to remove one of the lenses that would not stop slipping and sliding.

His girlfriend, Michelle, chuckled at her partner's attempts at wearing a pair of contact lenses. He said he neded to try them on himself first, feeling it woul be a huge bother to the cast and crew if any unexpected irritations popped up, before they started to shoot the movie he would be co-starring in. Finally taking pity on him, she stood from her spot on the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Come here.", she said after sanitizing her hands and sitting on the counter top. Sebastian immediately complied as he was not going anywhere by himself. Placing the pad of her finger on the lens gently, she removed the offending item and carefully returned it to its case.

Her boyfriend, sighing in relief, chose to wrap his arms around her lithe frame and rest his head against her bossom, taking advantage of her temporary elevation from the countertop.

Sebastian has lain his head on a number of bossoms in his lifetime, some larger or smaller. A fact he was proud of, and apparently, infamous for. Michelle and he had a lot of baggage and kinks to work out on in their relationship, especially during the first two years which were hell, but somehow they managed.

"You seem comfortable.", he felt her chest rumble as she spoke. "Very.", he replied. Michelle smiled, stroking his soft black locks gently. "Your eyes didn't feel itchy, at least?", she asked after a while. "I woulndn't know. I was too busy thinking about the pain it caused me." Michelle rolled her eyes, "You're such a big baby, even if people don't know it."

Sebastian looked up, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her gentle blue-gray ones. "I think a kiss will make it better.", he said cheekily. What he liked most about his lover was that she could take his jests quite interestingly at times, often flicking a pressure point in between his brows or pinching his nose and covering his mouth to prevent him from breathing, if she got the chance. Today, however, it seemed she decided to spoil him a bit as he felt a soft pair of lips lightly skim over either of his eyelids, subtly teasing in a way.

"That was a sorry excuse of a kiss, love. You know better than that." He smirked, tightening his grip on her waist and enjoying the light pink dusting his partner's cheeks. "Well then, it seems you will have to teach me, Mr. Michaelis. I seem to need a refresher course." Michelle smirked back, snaking her arms around his neck, scratching a spot on his scalp under a small tuft of hair that he _really_ liked.

Uttering a soft groan, the couple met half-way as Sebastian hungrily pushed his tongue between her lips, immediately deepening the kiss. As the couple grew closer, Michelle realized Sebastian was not really one for subtlety despite his teasing nature. Kisses with him, at least when they were alone, always lead to a, sometimes brief, hot moment of passion with the duration depending on either of the participants.

Michelle groaned as her partner's lips travelled down her throat and nibbled on the valley of her breasts. With Sebastian only wearing a dark gray wife-beater and his boxers and with Michelle in her abeit too short night gown, courtesy of the former, it didn't need too much imagination on what either party managed to grope or touch.

Tugging on Sebastian's sensitive tuft of hair, her partner moaned. It always delighted her whenever she made her partner make sounds as they partake in such activities. Although she herself wasn't such a vocal lover, she always hated it whenever Sebastian remained calm and collected as he often brutally handles her in their nights of passion.

"Bathroom or Bedroom." Sebastian panted, wildly claiming her lips as he snaked his hand further up her thigh, "I'd personally prefer the former.", he added. Severely aroused, Sebastian's underwear rode lower down his hips as Michelle's hands boldly explored his chest and back, lifting his wife-beater. Another thing he liked about his lover was her ability to keep up with him and his rough handling. Many of his previous partners were quite surprised upon discovering his impatient nature and thus, was the reason for a lot of frustrations and strain in the relationship.

In a moment of wickedness, Michelle stopped altogether, halting her caresses just as she was about to pull down the band on her partner's underwear and gently placed her finger in between his lips to halt his kisses. The look on Sebastian's face almost made her crack a smile, eyes wide, one pinker than the other due to the attempt of lenses moments ago, clothes and hair askew and lips slightly puckered mid-kiss.

Sebastian sent her a questioning glare for choosing this of all times to be evil. Michelle tightly wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and briefly grinded against him, Sebastian groaned. "Not until you finish putting on those lenses, love.", she said, almost laughing at his "You've got to be kidding me." look. Unwrapping her arms and legs from her partner, she nimbly escaped his grasp, not bothering to fix her lingerie nor night wear as she sauntered back into their bedroom. "And for the record, I'd also want to have hot sex with you in the former, so you best hurry up." Sending her partner one last wink and obviously enjoying his look of loss, she walked out of the room, leaving her, clearly just as ravaged as her, partner to process what just happened.

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian thought, _'That bitch.'_


	4. A Family's Secret

The Phantomhive group of companies was one of the oldest and, arguably, most prominent conglomerates in Europe. Spanning from confectionery houses for the masses to top-of-the-line jewelry manufacturing for the elite. Rumour has it that the company had deep roots in the underground and controlled many of its system despite their glamorous front.

Michelle worked as one of the directors in the comapny's finance and marketing division based in London. She started out as an intern that routinely orders coffee and cleans up after meetings in the conference room. It was there that she met Sebastian during one of his, then, very rare visits to the office. At the time, Sebastian was known to be quite a player, often having affairs and rumored illegitimate children so, in her defense, she was right to have been wary when he decided to pursue her.

The Phantomhive family, especially when the couple had managed to last for more than a year, were quite pleased with their relationship. By then, Michelle was already climbing the ladder to the dirctor's rank, being one of the project managers at the time. Some credit, she had to admit, would be given to her association to the main family with Sebastian being the head's nephew.

Surprisingly enough, their relationship hadn't been a full blown publication as the years went by. A few rumours and speculations here and there but nothing the media could use against her or the family. An astonishing feat considering how "well documented" the Phantomhives appeared to be on billboards, papers and media.

Rachel Phantomhive, wife of the current family head and mother of Ciel, sat primply in her cream satin dress on the porch of her private garden. Michelle, sitting across from her and still in her office wear, daintily took a sip of her own cup of tea, her engagement ring glinting against the sunlight.

"Michelle, dear, how have you been?" Rachel smiled, "I hope your week off was as exciting as any soon-to-be-wed couple's should be!" Rachel had watched over Sebastian along with her husband ever since his parents passed in a freak accident when he was twelve. His mother was Vincent's, her husband's, older sister and they were always such close siblings. After their burial, Vinvent immediately took custody of the boy and raised him alongside Ciel, who was born two years after.

Sebastian grew up to be quite a charming but cynical young man. The fact that he had managed to hold his relationship with Michelle for more than five years and even decided to wed the young lady, Rachel did not only feel proud of her nephew but developed a new-found respect for Michelle.

"I enjoyed it, madam. Very much. Thank you for asking." Michelle smiled gratefully at the woman. Rachel would call for her every once in a while to have a casual chat but mostly to check up on her and Sebastian. With the family's efforts in keeping her relationship with the Funtom branches' Chief Technical Officer, Michelle's interactions with many of the other family members were limited. She appreciated Rachel's efforts to connect with her more, though, and she hopes to continue to get to know the woman better hopefully after all the secrecy has passed.

Many of their meetings consisted mostly of pleasantries and idle chatter, with a mix of good-natured gossip about the men in their lives. At times, Michelle would find these meeting unnecessary and a complete waste of her time, considering her busy schedule, but she empathised. Due to her health, the madame Phantomhive rarely ever leaves the main mansion. Often times alone, she finds it difficult to keep tabs on her family and hearing many of the often false stories through the media, Michelle didn't blame her for looking for a person trustworthy enough to affirm or deny the claims.

Michelle's interaction with the main family only ever consisted of her meetings with the madame and her visits to Ciel's branch of the company dealing with sweets and toys, Funtom. Very rarely does she see the family head and at times that she does, only a greeting would pass between them before he had to attend to more important matters.

Speaking of the young Phantomhive, it was only until Ciel was appointed to head one of the smaller branches did Michelle ever get the privilege to converse with the "snotty little cunt", and she means that in the fondest of ways. The boy definitely held a place in her heart, being one of his mentors as he worked his way around heading the branch at the young age of eleven. He was a prodigy of his time, she had to admit. A brilliant young mind with the determination of a grown man to boot. He was also arrogant, occasionally overconfident and too competitive, traits reminding her that the person she was discussing strategies with was still very much a child.

It unnerved her a bit that his position in the company heavily mimicked his role in the series they were shooting and eventually airing worldwide. Since it would be difficult for a young boy to be seen as a serious business partner, a more mature face was presented to the public as the Funtom branch's head, similar to the backstory given for his character in the series. Along with her engagement to Sebastian, Ciel's leadership of the Funtom branch was one of the Phantomhive secrets she actively participated in.

"What were the producers thinking?" She remembers complaining to her fiance as she read his copy of the script. "Did they find out about the young sir's affiliation with the Funtom branch? Why did the family even approve this in the first place?"

"It was Ciel's idea to keep the idea", he said. "If any rumours about him ever surfaced, we can just let the public assume that the rumour sprung from his role in the series, easy as that.

Ending her conversation with the kind madam, Michelle exited the manor, following one of the family's guards to the chauffer that would bring her back to the office. Coincidentally, it was none other than Vincent Phantomhive that had just exited his own service vehicle that just arrived moments before her own.

"Hello, Michelle.", he greeted as he passed her, briefly pausing his conversation with whoever he was on the phone with. "Hello, sir.", she managed to reply before he disappered into the manor.

No matter how many times she saw the man, be it in person or in the news, it always startles her to see the striking resemblance her fiance had with his uncle.

_'Queer.'_


	5. Plausible Proposition

Sebastian had at least a few weeks off until the next job. Unfortunately his fiancee's time off from work had just ended and was thus doing her regular shift at the office. He could do something about that, obviously, but pulling her out again for another week would most likely be suspicious to the other employees. Not to mention unfair.

The man laid over the couch, just finishing a shower after a good workout. The day just begun and he was already bored. Michelle had to leave earlier that day to finish up a few things in the office promising to come home early and spend time with him. He found it endearing that she was reluctant to remove her engagement ring in favor of the plain silver band the other night, though, when they talked about her itinerary for the day after. "A woman has the right to splurge!", she had said "Especially if she has just been engaged!" Michelle was rarely childish, teasing yes, but whiny and annoying, again, only very rarely. And so it pleased Sebastian immensely that it was the matter of showing off her engagement to him that made her act out, even for just a little bit.

"Indeed she does, darling.", he said in reply, kissing her softly on the lips, "but the media and thievery are two matters we need to think about, too."

His phone rang, disturbing his train of thought.

"Michaelis speaking", Sebastian greeted, getting up to get a cool bottle of water in the kitchen.

"Sebastian, good friend. I'm glad to hear you are well.", the voice at the other end replied.

"Agni? It's been a while." Sebastian chuckled, moving to sit on a stool by the counter. "I haven't heard from you since you left for Dhakar."

Agni Kadar was one of Sebastian's closest friends. They went to college together and roomed together for most of their years there. He was the step-son of Kadar Airline's founder and was stepping up to inherit the business. Soma Kadar, the legitimate heir and his younger step-brother, decided to pursue a career in acting. Their father admitted that Soma was in no position to be ready to lead the company and so was grooming Agni first until Soma wished to take his family business seriously.

"Yes, it has been a while, friend. I hear work at the set has been good?" Agni was also part of the cast in the series they were shooting. Considering it was the Phantomhive Entertainment that was funding and managing the project, it was difficult for any of the invited actors to decline. Agni himself, wasn't much of an actor, preferring to work in the background while his step-brother took the spotlight, but one request from said younger brother, Agni had no choice but to accept the job.

"Quite. It was a bit of a raucous as Alaist and other more colorful characters joined us for some scenes but nothing too disastrous." Sebastian cringed at the memory.

Agni chuckled, "Yes, we have a lively bunch don't we." Sebastian agreed. Having Angelina, Grell and Alaist in one place was utterly terrible.

"Anyway, I'm calling to send you and the beautiful miss an invitation."

"Oh?" Sebastian said, "As much as I'd love to introduce Michelle more properly to you and your brother, I don't think taking her to our gatherings would be wise, given the circumstances." It's not that Sebastian was ashamed of his non-showbiz fiancee, on the contrary, he would kill to be able to finally let loose and take her to places and events he was dying to go with her but, by her and his family's request, they were taking things as slowly and as normally as possible, as normal as it can get anyway, with their relationship and that entailed keeping her a secret from the media.

"Of course, of course, but hear me out."

"Alright. Go on then." Sebastian said as he listened to his friend's proposal

"We are holding a masquerade ball in commemoration of the successful launch of our jet fuel filtration project that we've been planning for the past year and I was hoping you would consider escorting the future missus at the party." Not allowing Sebastian to cut in, Agni continued, "It will be an executives only event, plus a few friends, indoors and high-security, guaranteed."

"You make it sound like we're hiding a wanted woman, friend." Sebastian chuckled, "But I understand, I'll discuss the matter with her when she gets home later in the evening. Does that sound good enough?"

Agni laughed, "Coming from you and knowing how possessive you are, yes, that sounds wonderful."

"I'm not posessive." Sebastian deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, I look forward to hearing yur decision, Seb. Have a good day!" Agni said, quickly hanging up. Sebastian could just hear the smile on his friend's face as he sighed and set his phone down.

_'I'm not possessive.'_ He repeated to himself. Seeing a picture of himself and Michelle on one of the table tops, he finally decided to stand up and ge dressed. _'I wonder what the young master would think about the invitation.'_, he thought.

At least he's finally got something to do today.


End file.
